Oka's Lament
by KallianWithWings
Summary: Oka misses Riki so badly, but does Riki miss Oka back? Rated T for VERY slight references to adult themes.
1. Oka's Lament

Oka sighed. Riki was out with the Homs on their quest. And Oka was left to do all the work! Not that things had changed excalty, he pretty much never did any work anyway! Oh how jealous was she! One day Riki was with her and their lovely littlepon when suddenly idiots come and take him away! Hmph, maybe if Oka had been taken away, Riki would learn a bit more on how to look after himself! All he is going to learn out there is how to beat up Dinobeasts.

And not only that, the littlepon had grown! They were all up, helping around the village. A few helped out in the pollen works, some helped out Medi and one littlepon even became Lupa's apprentice! But, of course, there were consequences. As they had grown, so had their stomachs! Oka was spending double the amount she was before on food, even without Riki!

Although she wished it was with Riki. She hated the Homs and Bird Person that had taken her poor Heropon away. Where was he now? He could be fighting a Mechon, or worse, a Dinobeast! He could be dead even! Would he ever come back? Even if he was still alive, would he come back then? Or would he stay with the group of Homs? Oka had seen the glint in Riki's eye when he looked at the Bird Person. It was biologically impossible, Nopon had to be with Nopon!

But would that stop him? Surely he would pick his wife over a silly Hom Hom with wings? Surely? But would he? Would he really pick love over friends? If there still was any love for her. Over the months, who knows how much of her he remembered. Would Riki even remember her name? He most definetly should! He should, but he might not...

Oka put down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the littlepon's dinner. They sat at the table eagerly. Oka was consumed by worry and fear. She was angry with the group that had taken him away. She was angry with Dunga for forcing him to go. She was angry with Riki, for leaving. She was angry with herself, for standing there and doing nothing.  
"Is mama okay?" Lupa's apprentice, the eldest, asked.  
"Yes, mama is fine. Dinner ready littlepon!" Oka replied.

She put the bowls on the table.  
"Mama is going to bed early tonight. Auntiepon will tuck you in." Oka stated.  
Most of the littlepon ignored her. They simply gobbled up their dinner greedily.  
"What is wrong with Mama Auntiepon?" One of Medi's assistants asked.  
"I think she just misses Papa,"  
"When will he come back?"  
"I don't know littlepon..."  
Oka sighed, and left to her empty bedroom. She climbed into her empty bed. And she cried her empty heart away until she fell asleep. 


	2. Riki's Return

Knock knock!  
Oka opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't really be bothered to get up and answer the door. She pretended that she was asleep, in the hope that whoever was at the door would go away.

Knock knock!  
Oka grumbled and covered her ears. She tried to ignore them. The pink Nopon pulled the duvet over her head.

Knock knock!  
Oka covered her ears with the pillow.

Click!  
A key slid into the keyhole. Oka took the pillow off her head. How come the visitor had a key?

Creak!  
The door opened slowly. Oka was scared. Who was it? Why had they come? She picked up a wooden plank in the corner of the room and cautiously walked down the stairs.

She had to protect the littlepon. Their safety came before hers. Oka looked all around the hallway. She saw a shadowy figure walk into little Kioka's bedroom. She was the smallest of the littlepon, and the most vulnerable.

Oka chased the figure. She opened the door slowly. Oka raised the plank of wood, and smashed it down as hard as she could.  
"Oka!" the figure cried out, taking the blow.  
The Nopon turned to face Oka.

He was cradling little Kioka in his arms. He had orange fur, and a star-shaped scar on his belly. And now he had a bump on his head. He laughed.  
"Riki?" Oka said in surprise.  
Now Oka felt guilty. She felt guilty about attacking her husband. She had assumed he wasn't coming back...

"No worry, Oka! I am fine, I'm much stronger than before! I can take a little hit!," Riki exclaimed.  
Oka began to cry. Riki placed Kioka down in her cot.  
"No cry, Oka! Look! I brought fish for everyone to eat!"  
"Oh Riki, I don't care what you've brought back, I'm just glad you're here yourself."


End file.
